verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kolmogrov142 Oracle Tuto X/My cosmology first edition detailed explanation part 1.b: complexity.
In this post I will be continuing the theme of complexity defined in the 1st part of this series of blogs; particuarly in relation to how complexity relates to the history of the history of humanity. If history has told us anything it's that the more you try to predict about the future the less you'll get right and the further into the future you go the more outdated your views will be; accept of course for well established facts such as climate change, the holocaust and vaccines but we'll get into that later. When we first started out on this corrupt blue and green ball of death we were completely useless, extremely unintelligent savages which through a stroke of luck developed into the most advanced and sophisticated species on the planet; unless of course we count the mice but I presume they've got other things to do. Through the introduction of tools are savage ancestors became civilized and more dangerous than any creature which traversed the African planes. Rituals to honour the dead lead to religion, fire lead to cooked food and longer lifespans, hunting lead to strong bodies and the constant need to survive improved the intelligence of the savages. When writing was first introduced we moved away from hunter gatherer type societies and started to focus on agriculture as a means of living our lives. We made stronger weapons, developed mathematics and primitive banking and our rituals became ever more complex; all of this in roughly 1 or 2 million years based on when the first common ancestor appeared when the universe had taken roughly 10 billion years for life to develop on this planet. In roughly 700 years between the invention of writing in Ancient Sumer and the construction of the Great Pyramid of Giza the complexity of human civilization developed immensely and in little less than 2000 years the works of Pythagoras accelerated human progress even further. Roughly 67 years after Pythagoras' death the greatest philosopher to have ever lived Plato was born and 44 years later the greatest of Plato's students aristotle was born. Then just over centuries after Aristotles death the Roman Empire was founded and progress accelerated immensely. Then over the course of roughly 400 years the Rome became the strongest and most powerful Empire thee world had ever known and by the time Eastern Roman Empire collapsed in 1453CE the printing press had been in circulation for over 14 years. Then in 1514 Corpernicus presented to his friends a 40 page mansucript describing his views on the heliocentric universe proposed by the pre-Aristostlean philosophers. By the time personal computers came about in the 70's progressed accelerated rapidly and now the world is practically unrecognisable to denizens of the previous age. This inherent complexity in the history of human progress will only increase since now that the genies out of the bottle all the roads must lead north. As time progresses and complexity continues to increase we'll eventually be confronted by a point at which we have no possible way of going back to the dark ages of superstition and irrationality; this point of no return is often labelled the technological singularity in transhumanist circles but I like to call it the point of no return. As you're probably familiar with the concept of the technological singularity I won't get into any detail on it but all that I can is this; once the singularity starts there's really no telling about what could happen. In an infinite amount of time asuming that complexity continues to increase we as human beings will be totally incomprehensible to lesser minds such as ourselves during the present time; in fact we'd be incomprehensible in our nature that it wouldn't be a crime to call us gods for we would possess minds and bodies which can destroy and create practically anything from a universe to the entire multiverse and beyond. All this thanks to quantum coincidence all those many years ago for progress is an accident which got given a purpose and since there is no discernible limit to progress I see no reason for why infinitely old civilizations couldn't exist; provided they had the right means to sustain their civilization for that long. Well that's the end of part 1.b hope you enjoy and now let's continue on to part 2. Category:Blog posts